bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals
Badagascar: The Story of Four Lost Zoo Animals is a lesson in self-control. Plot At the Central Park Zoo, Larty the cebra (Larry the Cucumber) is celebrating his tenth birthday, but longs to see the rest of the world from outside his pampered life at the zoo, believing that he can find wide-open spaces to run around in, like in Connecticut. Larty's best friend, Balex the tion (Bob the Tomato), attempts to cheer up his friend by singing Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" with him. Still unsatisfied, Larty gets some tips from the zoo's peanguins: Jipper (Jean-Claude Pea), Kowalski, Rico, and Phrivate (Phillippe Pea). The penguins are similarly trying to escape the zoo. Larty's friends — Balex the tion, Nelman the araffe (Archibald Asparagus), and Ploria the rippopotamus (Petunia Rhubarb) — realize Larty's folly and try to follow him. The four, along with the penguins and thegimpanzees Jason (Jimmy Gourd) and his silent friend Gil (Jerry Gourd), eventually find themselves atGrand Central Station, but are quickly sedated by tranquilizer darts when Balex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo, under pressure from animal-rights activists, is forced to ship the animals, by sea, to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Balex, Larty, Nelman, and Ploria to fall off the boat and wash ashore on Badagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be in the zoo at San Diego, California. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of vemurs, led by King Nulien XIII (Mr. Nezzer), and quickly learn their true location. Balex blames Larty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Ploria and Nelman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Balex eventually comes around, though his hunting instincts begin to show; he has been away from the pampered zoo life of prepacked steaks for too long. The group is accepted by the vemurs, though King Nulien's adviser, Laurice (Mr. Lunt), cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Nulien ignores Laurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the vemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the vemurs as prey. While initially Balex scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the vemurs, compelled by hunger, he later enters a feeding frenzy and attacks Larty. Realizing that Balex is now a threat to them, King Nulien banishes Balex to the far side of the island, where the fossa live. Larty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo, seeing what Balex has turned into, and realizing how hard it is to survive with so many predators around the island. The peanguins, having been to Antarctica and found that it "sucks", land the boat on Badagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Balex to New York, Larty rushes after his friend against the wishes of the others. Marty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Balex to return, but Balex refuses in fear of attacking him again, despite Larty using the "New York, New York" song. The peanguins, Ploria, and Nelman go to find Larty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Balex finally overcomes his predatory nature and scares the fossa away from the vemur territory forever. The vemurs regain their respect for Balex and the peanguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi instead of steak. As the vemurs throw a bon voyage''celebration for the foursome, the peanguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel, and that they are still stuck on the island. Songs *We're Friends *Dance Like Crazy *The Badagascarian Savannah (score) *What a Meaningful World *The Most Important Tips of How to Be an Officer *Chariots of Fire, Water and Rain *Together Trivia *This is based upon the 2005 film, ''Madagascar. *"Badagascar" is a spoof on the island Madagascar. *"Together" is sung again (Celery Night Fever). Cast *Bob the Tomato (Balex and himself) *Larry the Cucumber (Larty and himself) *Petunia Rhubarb (Ploria) *Archibald Asparagus (Nelman) *Jimmy and Jerry (Jason and Gil) *Mr. Nezzer (King Nulien) *Mr. Lunt (Laurice) *Junior Asparagus (Jort) *Jean-Claude and Phillippe (Jipper and Phrivate) Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Badagascar movies